The Dark Cards
by Sakura Paulina
Summary: Li left 3 years ago. Sakura is alone. Then she starts to have dreams about a new evil. This new evil is attacking her in the dream and she is saved by some one, but who is it and why is she being attacked in the first place? The answer will surprised you.
1. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors so do not sue me I have NO money.   
  
However I do own some of the characters like Paulina and Marshall but   
  
you are free to use them if you ask me OK thanks.  
  
Summary- Li left 3 years ago. Sakura is alone. Then she starts to have dreams about a new evil. This new evil is attacking her in the dream and she is saved by some one, but who is it and why is she being attacked in the first place? The answer will surprised you.  
  
The dream is ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
OK now the story  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ch 1: The New Friend  
  
As Sakura got to school she scented that some new powerful magic was   
  
coming because she had already captured and transformed all the Clow   
  
cards into Sakura cards. As she thought of the cards she remembered   
  
Li. He had left her 3 years ago and the thought if him almost made her   
  
cry but she had grown stronger in both her powers and her emotions.   
  
So she just kept going and she didn't stop to cry and just past over   
  
her thought and forgot about it.  
  
When she got to school her best friend Tomoyo looked happy.   
  
"Hi Sakura why so sad?"   
  
Asked Tomoyo looking very cheerful.   
  
"Oh nothing. Why are you so happy?"   
  
Ask Sakura looking even more down.   
  
"Oh I guess you didn't hear we have a new student."   
  
Said Tomoyo looking surprised that Sakura didn't know.   
  
"We do who is it?"   
  
Said Sakura looking around.   
  
"I don't know who it is. They should be here soon."  
  
Said Tomoyo looking at the door.  
  
Then the door opened the teacher came in followed by someone. As the   
  
teacher sat down and you could see a young girl with long black and   
  
red hair down to her knees next to the teacher. She had on a big smile.   
  
(Did you think it was Li Ha Ha it's not)  
  
"Hello class I would like you to meet are new student Lina she is from   
  
America and this is..."   
  
the teacher looked to her side and asked the new girl Lina   
  
"Were is your friend."   
  
The new girl then said   
  
"Oh I think he's in the hall I'll go get him."   
  
So she went out in the hall then a minute later she came back in holding a   
  
boy by the ear   
  
"This is my friend Davey, say Hi Davey"   
  
she said still holding him by the ear and smiling.   
  
"Your hurting me"   
  
He said. So she let him go the he fell on the ground.   
  
"Do you have to do that ever time"   
  
the boy said red in the face. Then the girl answered   
  
"YES"   
  
A sweat drop appeared on every one who could hear her answer.   
  
Then they went to the back of the class.  
  
The girl went up to Sakura and said   
  
"Hi my name is Lina and this is Davey. What's your name?"   
  
"My name is Sakura"   
  
said Sakura looking happier than before. Then Tomoyo came up and said   
  
"Hi I'm Tomoyo you look so Kawaii."   
  
Said Tomoyo with stars in her eyes.   
  
Then class began and the teacher started with the lesson.  
  
After class Sakura when home. She eat dinner and did her homework but   
  
she was very tried so she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was dreaming that she was on a high tower looking at four people.   
  
She had never seen before. Three of them were girls and one was a boy.   
  
The boy had a sword and was wearing a blue fighting outfit with pants   
  
under it. The outfit had white written on it. The written was in Japanese   
  
on the front and in Chinese on the back. His outfit looked a little   
  
like Li's but it was blue.   
  
The girls had on all different color outfits.   
  
One had a red fighting outfit on like the boy but without the baggy pants   
  
it looked more like Meilin's outfit but it had cuts in the sides and was   
  
longer. It also had knee high stockings under it. It had black colored   
  
written on it in Japanese on the front and in Chinese on the back.   
  
She had both a wand and a sword the sword was tided to her back   
  
but she could get it out easily. The wand she was   
  
holding looked just like Sakura's wand but longer and the star was red and   
  
black.   
  
The next girl had the same looking outfit but in a different color it   
  
was orange with red written in both Japanese on the front and in Chinese  
  
on the back. She had a sword just like the other two.   
  
The last girl had a white outfit with blue written in both Japanese  
  
and Chinese. She had a sword just like all of them.  
  
Then all of a sudden Sakura heard someone yelling it was the girl in the  
  
red outfit. The girl had just through a card in the air and hit it with  
  
her wand. Then she yell   
  
"Windy release and dispel."   
  
Sakura had no time at all to react. Less than a second later something   
  
very powerful hit her and she was falling down the tower fast very fast.   
  
Then...  
  
******************************************  
  
Find out in the next ch please review.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Jk here you go Please review.  
  
Then she   
  
stopped falling someone had caught her but before she could turn around to   
  
see who it was her alarm when off and she woke up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kero was there saying   
  
"What's wrong Sakura are u OK?"   
  
Then Sakura said still sleepily   
  
"I'm fine but I'm going to be late for school.   
  
Bye Kero."  
  
So Sakura got ready and she skated to school as fast as she could. As   
  
she stepped in the class room the bell went off. She was not late.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
I hope you liked it anyway please review! Thanks it means a lot if you   
  
do review. Thank You.********************************************************************** 


	2. In The Bedroom

Please review thanks I hope you like it oh   
and thanks to KawaiiSakuraAngel for your   
review it was great if only there were more   
nice people in this world. Anyway I should   
get to the story now ok   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ is Later  
  
Ch 3 In The Bedroom  
  
"The teacher is late," said Sakura "Im   
glade I was not late."   
  
"Kero forgot to wake me up again"  
  
"Who's Kero?" said Paulina as she walked up to   
Sakura with Maggie and Marshall.  
  
"Oh no one" said Sakura looking worried.  
  
"Oh ok. Kero is the nobody that forgot to wake   
you know it must be hard for a nobody to wake you   
up right. HA HA" said Paulina  
  
"Right. HA HA" said Sakura still looking worried.  
  
Then the teacher came in looking mad "Class we   
have yet a another student today now please I   
will be back in a few minutus" and then the   
teacher left.  
  
All of the students were looking forward to see   
the new student except for Paulina, Maggie, and   
Marshall. They were looking worried. Then a girl   
with very dark brown hair and red high lights   
came in. Marshall was hiding behind Paulina and   
Maggie.  
  
Then Paulina said "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to help you" said the newest girl  
  
"In what?" said Maggie  
  
"You have instructions to stay back home why are   
you here?" said Paulina looking mad  
  
"I couldn't leave Marshall here" said the new girl  
  
"Here with you" she said coldly.  
  
Then Paulina turned around and Marshall got up.   
Then the new girl came running up to Marshall but   
Paulina was standing there. "Why are you in my way, move."   
said the new girl coldly.  
  
"Ok" said Paulina  
  
"We call it truce for now when this is over we   
go back to fighting." said Paulina.  
  
"With Paulina winning" said Maggie laughing  
  
"Ok" said the new girl eyeing Maggie evilly.  
  
"Ok this is Altaira" said Pauline.  
  
Marshall looking confused said hi to her and   
sat down still looking confused. Than the   
teacher came in and class started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
After school Sakura went home did her   
homework and got ready for bed. She had the   
same dream she had before it was...  
  
The Dream  
  
She was dreaming that she was on a high tower   
looking at four people she had never seen before.   
Three of them were girls and one was a boy.   
  
The boy had a sword and was wearing a blue   
fighting outfit with pants under. The outfit   
had white written on it. The written was in   
Japanese on the front and in Chinese on the   
back. His outfit looked a little like Li's but   
it was blue.   
  
The girls had on all different color outfits.   
One had a red fighting outfit on like the boy   
but without the baggy pants it looked more like   
Meilins outfit but with cuts in the sides and   
knee high stockings underit. It had orange   
colored written on it in Japanese on the front   
and in Chinese on the back. She had both a   
wandand a sword the sword was tided to her back   
but she could get it outeasily. The wand she was   
holding looked just like Sakura's wand but longer   
and the star was red and black.   
  
The next girl had the same looking outfit but   
in a different color it was orange with red   
written in both Japanese on the front and in   
Chineseon the back. She had a sword just like   
the other two.   
  
The last girl had a white outfit with blue   
written in both Japanese and Chinese. She had   
a sword just like all of them.  
  
Then all of a sudden Sakura heard someone   
yelling it was the girl in the red outfit. The   
girl had just through a card in the air and hit   
it with her wand. Then she yell   
  
"Windy release and dispel."   
  
Sakura had no time at all to react. Less than a   
second later something very powerful hit her and   
she was falling down the tower fast. Then she   
stopped falling someone had cot her but before   
she could turn around to see who it was her alarm   
when off and she woke up.It was time for her to   
go to school.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***************************************************  
Please review and thanks again to KawaiiSakuraAngel   
for your review. HI Kelly guess what in the bedroom   
HA HA HA see you Peace Outy   
  
PS. I'm fixing all my ch's so if you want to reread   
them but you do not need to ok Please review.  
*************************************************** 


	3. Tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors sadly but I do own   
some of the people in this fic.  
I hope you like it and Please review Thanks a lot.  
  
Ch 3 Tired  
At school  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"HI Sakura," said Tomoyo  
  
"Oh hi Tomoyo, How are you doing," said Sakura   
  
"I'm doing fine, listen Sakura" said Tomoyo in the   
whispering voice "Eli (How do you spell it) called   
me and said that he sensed some powerful magic   
here. What do you think he meant by that?"  
  
"I don't know you think my dream has something   
to do with it Tomoyo." said Sakura  
  
"I think so but I'm not sure but Eli sounded very   
worried on the phone." said Tomoyo  
  
"What else did Eli say," said Sakura   
  
"Well, Eli said he misses me and he's worried about   
you," said Tomoyo.   
  
(Eli and Tomoyo are going out and if I forgot to   
tell you in this fic they are about 13 and 14 OK   
now back to the story and 2 movie did not happen k)  
  
Then Maggie pops up behind them and says "Who's Eli?"  
  
"Oh he's Tomoyo boyfriend." said Sakura   
  
"Oh cool, Does he go to are school." said Maggie  
  
"No, He lives in England," said Tomoyo  
  
"OK," said Maggie  
  
Then Paulina and Marshall walked in. Paulina   
looked even more tried then Sakura when Sakura   
had to transform the Clow cards into Sakura Cards.  
  
When she sat in down at her deck she put her head   
down and then Maggie walked up to her and she said   
to her  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
When she looked up she said "I'm fine just tired I   
need some more sleep."  
  
"Well, you can sleep tomorrow its Saturday, OK now   
your in school so GET UP" said Maggie.  
  
But Paulina did not move she fell asleep. Then   
Maggie yelled "(name) is here."  
  
No one could hear the name she had yelled (and I'm   
not saying the name. So Ha Ha I'm sooo mean, not.)  
  
What Maggie said made Paulina getting up very fast.   
What, where is he? Then Maggie and Marshall started   
laughing. Hey you tricked me to wake up how rude said   
Paulina and then she stared laughing too.   
  
Then Altaira came in looking very mad.   
"Why are you so mad," said Maggie   
"Marshall" said Altaira not responding to Maggie.   
"Where were you I was waiting for you and you never   
came." "Since when do I walk to school with you"   
"I walk to school with Maggie and Paulina." "Fine then   
your walking with me tomorrow." "Ah No I'm not." "Yes,   
you are." "Ah no he's not." said Paulina and Maggie at   
the same time.  
End of this ch I hope you liked it now please review ok   
Thanks. Next will be up if I get reviews the more I get   
the faster I update soooo REVIEW 


	4. Sick?

Please review. I'm so sad know one reviewed my last ch.  
So please review OK  
  
Summary:  
  
Li left 3 years ago. Sakura is alone. Then she starts to   
have dreams about a new evil. This new evil is attacking   
her in the dream and she is saved by someone, but who is   
it and why is she being attacked in the first place? The   
answer will surprised you.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Maggie, Paulina, Marshall, and Altaira   
all were walking in the park under the Sakura trees   
when all of a sudden Paulina stopped dead. She was not   
moving just staring strait ahead of her.   
  
"Paulina,"   
  
said Maggie uneasily,   
  
"What's wrong you look sick,"   
  
When Paulina did not answer Marshall went up to her and   
after looking at her for a minute or two as if he was   
trying to read her mind. He said   
  
"I think we should take Paulina home I think she may be  
sick."   
  
"OK,"   
  
Said Sakura.   
  
When Marshall said to Paulina,   
  
"You need to go home the rest."   
  
Then she moved her head to say yes still looking forward at what   
ever she had seen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura's house  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were at Sakura's house.   
  
"What do you think is wrong with Paulina,"   
  
Said Sakura.   
  
"I don't know maybe she has a cold or something like that,"   
  
Said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yea I guess so,"   
  
said Sakura.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marshall, Paulina, Maggie, and Altaira's house  
  
Paulina was sleeping and Marshall and Maggie were talking.   
Altaira is cooking.   
  
"So what do you think is wrong with her?"   
  
Said Maggie.   
  
"I'm not shore what happened to her do you think she is   
sick."   
  
Said Marshall.   
  
"She might be sick."   
  
Said Maggie.   
  
"I don't really think she is sick."   
  
Said Marshal.   
  
"You think she sensed something?"   
  
Said Maggie.   
  
"Yea, but what?"   
  
Said Marshall.   
  
"I don't know I mean Sakura is strong but is she that   
strong. You know that she is not that strong, is there   
more magic here or something."   
  
Said Maggie.  
  
"Yea she's not strong enough to make Paulina like that   
but there could be more magic more powerful magic."  
  
Said Marshall.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Well, end of that ch of you want to see want happens review   
k. Oh and do you think I should make Li come back in the   
next ch.  
REVIEW!!! 


	5. Confused

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Thank you to Rain for your review. Anyway I just got the new   
t.A.T.u. CD infect I'm listening to it right now its great you   
should get it. Well, now to the story I hope you like it and   
Please review.  
  
Summary: Li left 3 years ago. Sakura is alone. Then she   
starts to have dreams about a new evil. This new evil is   
attacking her in the dream and she is saved by someone, but   
who is it and why is she being attacked in the first place?   
The answer will surprised you.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CH 6 Confused  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Paulina's House~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Oh and incase you want to know Altaira is a good cook that's   
why she was cooking dinner **cough not cough** jk kiting   
Alty lol.)   
  
About an hour or so after dinner Paulina woke up but she   
would not tell them what she had seen as if she was to scared   
to tell them or something.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At school next day~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you OK,"   
  
said Sakura and Tomoyo at the same time to Paulina   
"Yea I'm fine just great,"   
  
said Paulina looking a lot better then she looked yesterday.   
  
"You look better today,"   
  
Said Sakura.   
  
"Thank you"   
  
said Paulina then the teacher walked in class,   
  
"I would like you to welcome back Eli,"   
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Paulina, Maggie, Marshall, and Altaira all   
looked at Eli at the same time. Sakura and Tomoyo looked   
happy to see him. Maggie, Altaira, and Marshall looked   
confused to see him. Last was Paulina who was confused, happy,   
sad, mad, and had a look of dred on her face.   
  
"Eli,"   
  
said Paulina almost yelling.   
  
(Wait did I say almost I meant yelling.)   
  
Then Paulina ran up to Eli looking very mad and made him go   
outside with her then Marshall Maggie Sakura and Tomoyo   
followed her out side.  
  
*************************************************************  
Please review OK big thank you to the people who did review.  
Will I'm out for now I hope to update again this week if I   
can k peace I'm outy. Oh and I'm sorry Li is not in this ch  
but he will be coming soon very soon **Cough Cough** lol.  
************************************************************* 


End file.
